Diodes that emit white light are of major significance in general lighting. For outdoor lighting applications, for example, for street lighting, a color rendering index of at least 70 is often required. To provide satisfactory lighting for a wide variety of traffic and road situations, significant flexibility is also desirable with regard to the achievable color temperature, for example, from 3000 K to 6500 K. Since the ambient conditions for street lighting, for instance the ambient temperature, may fluctuate significantly, high color location and brightness stability at varying temperatures is also of major advantage. Furthermore, for use in street lighting a light-emitting diode must exhibit very high aging resistance, in particular with regard to environmental influences such as humidity. At the same time, system efficiency must also be as high as possible, for reasons of energy economy and cost minimization.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a luminescent material mixture that generates light with the highest possible color rendering index over the largest possible temperature range and to provide a light-emitting semiconductor device and a streetlamp with such a luminescent material mixture.